babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie Dossi (Character)
Sofie Dossi was a contortionist/aerialist act from Season 11 of America's Got Talent. She finished in the Bottom 5 of the Top 10. Suits Showa Series The ShodaiSofi (初代ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1945 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie Dossi (1945). The GyakushuSofi (逆襲ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1955 Sofie Dossi ''film, ''Sofie Dossi Raids Again. The KingSofi (キンソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1962 Sofie Dossi film, Jayna Brown VS Sofie Dossi. The MosuSofi (モスソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1964 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi VS The Thing and Taylor Ware, The Yodeling Sweetheart. The DaisensoSofi (大戦争ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1965 and 1966 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi VS Monster Zero and Sofie Dossi VS The Assistant. The MusukoSofi (息子ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1967 Sofie Dossi film, Sister Of Sofie Dossi. The SoshingekiSofi (総進撃ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1968, 1969, 1971 and 1972 Sofie Dossi films, Destroy All Acts, Sofie Dossi's Revenge, Sofie Dossi VS Viktor Kee and Sofie Dossi VS Melissa Villaseñor. The MegaroSofi (メガロソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1973, 1974, and 1975 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi[[Sofie Dossi VS Sal Valentinetti| VS Sal Valentinetti]], Sofie Dossi VS Nathan Bockstahler and The Terror Of Nathan Bockstahler. Heisei Series The 84Sofi (84ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1984 Sofie Dossi film, The Return Of Sofie Dossi. The BioSofi (ビオソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1989 and 1991 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi VS Biollante and Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware. The BatoSofi (バトソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1992 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth. The RadoSofi (ラドソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1993 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie Dossi VS Nathan Bockstahler 2. The MogeSofi (モゲソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1994 and 1995 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla and Sofie Dossi VS Destoroyah. Millennium Series The MireSofi (ミレソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 1999 and 2000 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi 2000: Millennium and Sofie Dossi[[Sofie Dossi VS Megaguirus| VS Megaguirus]]. The SokogekiSofi (総攻撃ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit used in the 2001 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie, Amira And Taylor: Giant Acts All-Out Attack. The KiryuSofi (機龍ソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 2002 and 2003 Sofie Dossi films, Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler and Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S. The FinalSofi (ファイナルソフィー) is the Sofie Dossi suit design used in the 2004 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie Dossi: Final Wars. Background Sofie Dossi is a self-taught contortionist and hand balancer. She became captivated at age 12 after watching an online video. Having been a competitive gymnast and dancer, she had a great foundation of strength and flexibility and advanced her skills using YouTube videos as her teacher, combined with disciplined practice at home. Within a year, she began performing at family and friend celebrations and gradually caught the eye of entertainment companies that began to hire her for larger events. Dossi's inspiration is to enthrall audiences by showing them a unique performance they have never seen before, so she is always motivated to create innovative shows. 1 Audition Sofie Dossi's audition in Episode 1105 consisted of bending her knees over her head and balancing on one hand on a cane. With her legs still bent, she then grabbed an apple with her legs and took a bite out of it. Finally, while performing a handstand, she shot a bow with her feet and hit a target feet away. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all voted "Yes," sending Sofie to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Sofie Dossi's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1108 consisted of hanging on an elevated hoop by first the back of her neck and then the bridge of her feet. Next, she hand balanced on rotating canes. Finally, she shot a bow with her feet and hit a target with a flaming arrow feet away. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Reba McEntire, and Heidi Klum gave her standing ovations. Impressed by the performance, guest judge Reba pressed her Golden Buzzer for Sofie, sending her straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Sofie Dossi's Week 2 Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1113 consisted of reaching the stage from the Aerial Silk. Next, she balanced on her hands on two canes while contorting her body. Finally, while blindfolded and after being rotated on the canes one full rotation, Sofie shot a bow with her feet and hit a target with a flaming arrow feet away. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave her standing ovations. Sofie received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals in Episode 1114 instead of Flip and Ryan Stock and AmberLynn. Semifinals Sofie Dossi's Week 2 Semifinals performance in Episode 1119 consisted of balancing on one hand on a rotating cane while her legs were bent over her back, hanging on a quickly spinning elevated hoop by her bent back, and finally hanging on the hoop by the back of her neck while doing the splits. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave her standing ovations. Sofie finished in fourth, fifth, or sixth place in America's Vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Sofie received more online votes than both Steven Brundage and Viktor Kee, sending her to the Finals in Episode 1120. Finals Sofie Dossi's Finals performance in Episode 1121 consisted of balancing on one hand on a rotating cane while her legs were bent over her back, performing multiple fast front flips and hanging on a quickly spinning elevated hoop upside down. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave her standing ovations. Finale For the finale in Episode 1122, Sofie Dossi performed aerial tricks while Viktor Kee juggled and Laura Bretan sang "Mothra's Egg Must Match" with Il Volo. Sofie did not receive enough votes to be included in the Top 5, eliminating her from the competition instead of Grace Vanderwaal. Trivia * Sofie made it further than any aerialist act in the show's history. ** She has also made it further than any contortionist act in the show's history along with Hairo Torres. External Links * Official Site * Facebook * YouTube Channel * Twitter * Instagram Category:Sofie Dossi Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Characters Category:Heisei Characters Category:Millennium Characters Category:1940s Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Kaiju Characters Category:Characters